Smarkacz
by uCharlie
Summary: [JEDNOROZDZIAŁOWIEC] Harry kiepsko radzi sobie z rzeczywistością, a Ron kiepsko to znosi. Pewnego piątkowego wieczora postanawia przestać pełnić rolę biernego obserwatora i wkroczyć do akcji, jak na prawdziwego przyjaciela przystało. (nie-tylko)SLASH.


[wybaczcie formatowanie, ale ffXnet nieco nie ogarnia sytuacji]

Pairing: Harry Potter x Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley x Hermiona Granger

Rating: NC–17

Rodzaj: angst, friendship, romance

Ostrzeżenia: alkohol

Uwagi: to jeden z tych fików, które zostały napisane pod wpływem Złej Inspiracji, a jako że jestem zwolennikiem kategorycznego realizmu (lub przynajmniej pararealizmu;p), którego temu fikowi w mojej opinii brakuje, przeleżał jakiś czas na dysku pod kryptonimem „żenujący Ron". Ze względu na fakt, że mało jest w polskim fandomie Rorry albo fików traktujących o przyjaźni HxR, wrzucam dla potomnych. Mimo raczej ciężkiego klimatu, nie traktujcie zbyt poważnie ;)

Dedykacja: Kakashiemu, za podrzucanie niedobrych tekstów, które trzeba potem przedestylować ;p

**SMARKACZ**

Lód zagrzechotał, kiedy spód szklanki Rona, w której wciąż _powinna_ znajdować się whisky, uderzył raptownie o stół.  
– Cholera – zaklął Ron, podnosząc rozpuszczający się, śliski kwadracik z blatu. Przeniósł go z powrotem do szklanki, próbując nie pozwolić mu wyślizgnąć się ze swoich palców.  
– Denerwujesz się – stwierdziła Hermiona, łapiąc go za dłoń, z której zlizał właśnie strużkę wody, smakującej rozcieńczonym alkoholem.  
– A ty nie? – burknął, wbijając napięte spojrzenie w przestrzeń przed sobą.  
– Daj spokój, Ron. Jest dorosły.  
Ron czuł, ze czerwienieje – zaczęły piec go uszy.  
– Nie zachowuje się jakby był – warknął. Twarz naprawdę go piekła. Nie powinien pić tej whisky. Ale nie mógł przecież na trzeźwo patrzeć _na to_.  
– Ty chyba też? – uśmiechnęła się Hermiona nieznacznie.  
Oczywiście miała rację. Hermiona zawsze miała rację. Ale jeżeli dojrzałe zachowanie miało polegać na tym, że Ron będzie obojętnie oglądał to, co ma przed oczami, sącząc przy tym whisky i w odpowiednim momencie po prostu odwróci głowę, udając, że nie wie, co się za chwilę wydarzy, to naprawdę Ron wolał pozostać smarkaczem. Definicja dojrzałości, jaką Hermiona zdawała się mu sugerować, nie współgrała z jego własną definicją przyjaźni, a na krótkiej liście priorytetów Rona przyjaźń była na pierwszym miejscu.  
– Nie, Hermiono – sprzeciwił się więc, zaciskając palce na szklance i powstrzymując odruch, który nakazywał mu podnieść ją z powrotem do ust, zaczerpnąć porządny haust whisky i ukoić napięte nerwy. Szklanka była pusta. I żaden z dotychczasowych haustów nie pomógł mu zniwelować rosnącej fali złości. – Możesz sobie racjonalizować, ale to już jest naprawdę niepokojące. Gdyby to był pierwszy raz…  
– Och, Ron, niepokojące jest to, że wiesz dokładnie, który to jest raz! Przestań liczyć i daj mu żyć. I jeżeli to jest sposób, jaki wybrał, to ja nie mam zamiaru się wtrącać…  
– Więc uważasz, że to jest w porządku, tak? – zaperzył się Ron. – Że to jest… zdrowe?  
Miał wrażenie, że w kąciku ust dziewczyny zadrgał uśmiech.  
– Co masz na myśli, _Ron_?  
– Nie _to_ – odparł. – Nie obchodzi mnie, że chce, no wiesz, sypiać z mężczyznami. Nie mam zamiaru zaglądać mu pod kołdrę. Gdyby chociaż zadbał o to, żeby naprawdę w tym była jakaś kołdra! – wybuchnął w końcu, odwracając oczy od Hermiony i znów wbijając wzrok w parkiet. – Ale _to_? Wiesz, jak to się nazywa, Hermiono? – syknął, czując, że z gniewu czerwieni się jeszcze bardziej.  
– Czyli gdyby robił to pod kołdrą, to nic byś nie zrobił? – upewniła się Hermiona. To było w jej stylu, ale Ron nie miał zamiaru pozwolić jej zmusić się do _rzeczowej analizy_.  
– Prawdopodobnie – przyznał. – Ale to widzę. Nie będę udawał, że nie wiem. Rób co chcesz, ale ja nie będę na to spokojnie patrzeć. Nie pozwolę mu się…  
– I co zrobisz? – zapytała Hermiona, a Ron wyczuł w jej głosie nutki zniecierpliwienia. – Dasz mu szlaban? Powiesz swojej mamie? Nie mówię, że to pochwalam, ale on musi sam do tego dojść.  
Ron zacisnął palce na szklance.

_Sam_. Tylko że Harry _sam_ najwyraźniej nie wiedział co robi. Czy gdyby wiedział, to pozwalałby właśnie zsuwać ręce jakiemuś kompletnie obcemu facetowi ze swoich bioder na…? Czy wybijałby kilka szklanek whisky i pozwalałby sobie tracić kontrolę w ten sposób… w cholerną każdą piątkową noc?  
Ron machinalnie podniósł szklankę. Do jego ust wpadł kawałek lodu. Wysoki mężczyzna, zaledwie kilka stolików przed nim właśnie zsunął dłoń na pośladek jego najlepszego przyjaciela.  
Ron zacisnął zęby na twardej, chłodnej bryłce w swoich ustach i rozkruszył ją ze złością.  
– Równie dobrze mógłby stanąć pod latarnią – wymamrotał.  
Mężczyzna pogładził jeszcze przez chwilę spodnie Harry'ego… który w odpowiedzi na ten gest podniósł ramię i położył je na szerokim barku mężczyzny.  
– Idę – zdecydował Ron. Podniósł się z miejsca, ignorując wezwania Hermiony do ponownego zajęcia miejsca koło niej. Najchętniej pociągnąłby kolejny łyk whisky.  
Przecisnął się między stolikami i dotarł do Harry'ego i tego… mężczyzny… akurat w momencie, gdy jego ręka objęła Harry'ego w pasie i pchnęła do przodu, najwyraźniej zamierzając wyprowadzić go z lokalu w jakieś ustronniejsze miejsce.  
Na to Ron nie zamierzał pozwolić. Nie _tym_ razem. Nie cholernym dwudziestym nie-wiadomo–którym–razem–po–którym–Ron–przestał–li czyć.  
– Stój – syknął Harry'emu w ucho, stając za nim i łapiąc go za łokieć.  
Ten… mężczyzna… odwrócił głowę, orientując się, że Harry nie idzie za nim. Jego – z początku pytające, a potem niechętne – spojrzenie spoczęło na Ronie.  
– Czego chcesz? – zapytał.  
– Od ciebie nic – powiedział Ron, zakleszczając łokieć Harry'ego między swoimi palcami i starając się nie zwracać uwagi na niezadowolone szarpnięcia przyjaciela, który przecież nie był _sobą_. Potrzebował jego pomocy. I Ron był zdeterminowany jej udzielić niezależnie od jego woli akurat w tym momencie. Na podziękowania przyjdzie czas później. Przynajmniej taką Ron miał nadzieję.  
Na szczęście Harry tylko zachwiał się lekko i nie zdołał wyrwać swojego ramienia z mocnego uścisku. Chociaż Ron osobiście wolałby nie widzieć przyjaciela w tym stanie. I wierzył, że gdyby Harry w nim nie był, nie byłoby potrzeby, żeby Ron stał tu teraz, mierząc się spojrzeniami z tym obcym… _pieprzonym gnojem_, który powiedział:  
– Znajdź sobie własnego frajera – i pociągnął Harry'ego w swoją stronę na tyle mocno, że Harry syknął, a Ron to _usłyszał._  
– Tak się składa – powiedział przez zęby, starając się zachować spokój, chociaż w środku gotował się ze złości – że ten pan jest ze mną. Więc raczej ty poszukaj sobie kogoś innego.  
Gnojek posłał mu wkurzone spojrzenie, ale zsunął ramię z ciała Harry'ego.  
– To prawda? – zapytał, zwracając się do Harry'ego.  
Ron zaczął zastanawiać się gorączkowo, jaki powinien być jego następny ruch, jeżeli Harry zaprzeczy, jednak ten odparł:  
– Tak.  
Gnojek zacisnął zęby i przez chwilę Ron nie był pewien, czy nie zdzieli któregoś z nich w gębę, ale po chwili facet pokręcił głową i odszedł złorzecząc pod nosem.  
Ledwo Ron zdążył wypuścić powietrze z ulgą, a już stanął oko w oko z jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczonym Harrym. Chłopak wyplątał ramię z rozluźnionego uścisku Rona i odwrócił się w jego stronę.  
– O co ci chodzi? – zapytał ze złością, wlepiając w niego spojrzenie zza okularów.

Ron był w stanie stwierdzić z całą pewnością, że jest ono mocno nietrzeźwe, chociaż pobocznemu obserwatorowi zdawałoby się zapewne tylko lekko odurzone. – Mam nadzieję, że to coś ważnego, a nie, że przerywasz mi dla własnej rozrywki…  
– Zabieram cię do domu. Jesteś kompletnie otumaniony.  
Nie zważając na protesty przyjaciela, Ron objął go obiema rękami. Wszystko zawirowało i zatrzęsło się i znaleźli się w mieszkaniu Rona na Pokątnej. Rozluźnił uścisk na ciele drugiego chłopaka i odsunął się od niego.

Harry był wyraźnie wściekły.  
– Zwariowałeś?! – krzyknął. – Nie miałem zamiaru jeszcze wracać! Naprawdę, lepiej, żeby to było coś naprawdę ważnego bo…  
– To jest coś ważnego – przerwał mu Ron.  
– Co? – zapytał Harry z irytacją, zakładając ręce na siebie.  
– _Ty_! – zawołał Ron ze złością. – Do cholery! Popatrz na siebie! Nie pozwolę ci się dłużej… – zawołał, czując, że się zapowietrza, aż w końcu stał przed Harrym z wydętymi policzkami, z całkowitą pewnością już kompletnie czerwony ze złości, bo twarz i uszy dosłownie go paliły.  
– Co?! – Harry cofnął się do tyłu i niemal potknął o skarpetkę, którą Ron zrzucił wczorajszego wieczora z nogi na środku pokoju. Podobnie jak drugą, ale ta nie stanowiła niebezpieczeństwa, bo spoczywała spokojnie przy kanapie.  
– Puszczać! – warknął Ron w końcu, czując jak zaciska mu się żołądek a jednocześnie, jakby wypowiadając to ohydne słowo, zrzucał z pleców jakiś ciężar. Bo czy to właśnie nie było _to_? Czy to nie _to_ Harry robił przez ostatnie tygodnie pod jego nosem, a on udawał, że jest ślepy i głuchy ponieważ… ponieważ Harry był dorosły, wiedział co robił, powinien sam o siebie zadbać… i to wszystko, o czym mówiła Hermiona, a w czym w oczywisty sposób nie miała racji, co Ron uświadomił sobie z przerażeniem, kiedy Harry zatoczył się przed nim i niemal upadł na podłogę.

A oni pozwolili mu w tym stanie prowadzić się nie wiadomo komu, nie wiadomo gdzie…  
– Puszczać? – powtórzył Harry strząsając ze swoich ramion dłonie Rona, który położył je tam przed chwilą, próbując usytuować przyjaciela w pozycji pionowej. – Uważasz, że się puszczam?  
Ron nie wiedział, co zrobić z rękami. W końcu porzucił pomysł, by ponownie objąć nimi Harry'ego, który wyraźnie był zbyt zdenerwowany, żeby przyjąć jego pomoc. Zacisnął więc dłonie w pięści, chociaż obawiał się trochę, że za chwilę Harry poleci w tył i uderzy głową o kant komody.  
– Tak – powiedział szczerze. – Przepraszam, ale tak. Na Merlina, Harry, w zeszłym tygodniu przespałeś się z Blaisem Zabinim! I najgorsze w tym było to, że to był pierwszy raz, kiedy nie musiałem się o ciebie martwić, bo przynajmniej wiedziałem, kim jest! Musisz z tym skończyć, Harry, słyszysz?! W przeciwnym razie nawet nie będę wiedział, gdzie zgłosić się po twoje zwłoki…  
– Och, nie udawaj, że cię to obchodzi – zawołał Harry, przybliżając się do niego i niemal wpadając mu w ramiona, kiedy utracił równowagę.  
Ron złapał za koszulę i podciągnął do góry.  
– Oczywiście, że mnie obchodzi! – oznajmił, wlokąc przyjaciela na kanapę i odkopując po drodze jedną ze swoich wczorajszych skarpetek na bok.  
– Zajmij się swoim życiem – wycedził Harry spod przymkniętych powiek, kiedy Ron oparł go o podłokietnik i ściągnął mu okulary z nosa.  
– To jest moje życie, Harry! Ty jesteś częścią mojego życia – odparł Ron, dźwigając nogi chłopaka na drugi podłokietnik i zaczynając zdejmować mu buty. – Ty i Hermiona.  
Harry jęknął, kiedy jego noga obiła się o oparcie. Poderwał się z miejsca, w którym przed chwilą tak pieczołowicie ułożył go Ron.  
– Tak?! Tylko, że chyba jednak nie jestem dla ciebie tak ważny jak Hermiona? – zapytał ironicznie. – Wyobraź sobie, że ja też mam potrzeby! Których ty raczej nie zaspokoisz, więc odwal się od mojego sposobu spędzania czasu!  
Ron zacisnął szczęki i zrezygnował ze ściągania spodni przyjaciela akurat w chwili, kiedy omawiali jego homoseksualne potrzeby. Zamiast tego podciągnął mu bluzę na torsie i szarpnął do góry.  
– Zaspokajaj je w mniej ekstremalny sposób, dobrze? Tylko o tyle cię proszę… – powiedział, usiłując ściągnąć Harry'emu bluzę przez głowę. – I jeszcze podnieś ręce do góry.  
Spomiędzy fałdów bluzy usłyszał wściekłe prychnięcie, ale w końcu Harry poddał się, prawdopodobnie uznając, że to jedyne wyjście, jeżeli nie chce się udusić. Uniósł ramiona w górę. Ron pociągnął bluzę mocno. Przecisnął ciężką głowę Harry'ego przez wąski otwór, a potem zsunął rękawy z jego nadgarstków, przytrzymując ręce przyjaciela na wysokości przedramion.

Na opalonej szyi Harry'ego dostrzegł kilka sinych śladów po intensywnych pocałunkach. Taką miał nadzieję. Że to nie są siniaki powstałe pod wpływem czegoś mniej przyjemnego.  
– To, że ty masz szczęście posiadać dziewczynę nie znaczy, że każdy ma podobne – powiedział Harry, odtrącając jego ręce, kiedy Ron zdecydował się wreszcie spróbować zsunąć mu dżinsy z bioder.  
– Nie chciałbym, żebyś zrozumiał mnie źle, Harry – powiedział Ron, klękając przed kanapą i obserwując, jak Harry z pewnym trudem ściąga z siebie spodnie, ale uznając, że najlepiej będzie nie rzucać się z propozycją pomocy. – Nie chodzi mi o to, żebyś znalazł sobie dziewczynę. Nie mam _nic_ przeciwko temu, że wolisz spotykać się z facetami. Naprawdę – dodał z naciskiem, dostrzegając sceptyczne spojrzenie Harry'ego. – Po prostu znajdź sobie kogoś, no wiesz, kogoś na stałe. Albo chociaż idź na kilka spotkań zanim wylądujesz z kimś w łóżku… Harry, to jest po prostu niebezpieczne! – zawołał, czując, że nie jest pewny, czy uda mu się utrzymać spokój. – Dlaczego ja ci to muszę tłumaczyć? – westchnął pod nosem.  
Harry prychnął, walcząc ze zwojem dżinsów na swojej kostce.  
– Wyobraź sobie, że być może ja też bym tego chciał – powiedział ciszej i wydawało się, że nie kipi już wściekłością tak, jak przed chwilą. – Tylko widzisz Ron, to nie jest takie proste. Nie każdy po prostu orientuje się w którymś momencie, że dziewczyna jego życia była tuż pod ręką… – ciągnął, szarpiąc jeszcze chwilą materiałem spodni. Potem poddał się i oparł o kanapę, przymykając oczy i zbierając słowa. – No cóż… _całe życie_!  
Ron wyprostował jego nogę i pokonując opór materiału zsunął dżinsy z kostki przyjaciela, po czym rzucił je na podłogę.  
– Wiem. Ale to nie jest powód, żebyś narażał swoje – powiedział.

Harry otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego spod przymkniętych powiek dziwnym, prawie rozpaczliwym spojrzeniem, który sprawiło, że Ronowi zrobiło się go żal.

– Skończ z tym. Proszę cię – zwrócił się do przyjaciela, czując, że ten przestaje być na niego zły. Przysunął się do kanapy i złapał ciepłą, rozgrzaną i lekko wilgotną od potu dłoń. – Nie chciałbym, żeby coś ci się stało – wyznał, a Harry wypuścił powietrze z rezygnacją, unosząc oczy do góry i Ron wiedział, że kłótnia została zażegnana.  
Całą pogadankę będzie musiał jednak powtórzyć Harry'emu jutro, bo nie był pewien, czy chłopak wiele z niej zapamięta. Mimo to kontynuował w przypływie szczerości i jakiegoś rodzaju wzruszenia, jakie ogarnęło kiedy, kiedy Harry popatrzył na niego tym smutnym, nieszczęśliwym spojrzeniem, którego Ron miał nadzieję więcej nie widzieć na jego twarzy. Wiedział, że musi coś zrobić, aby tak się stało. Musi przekonać Harry'ego, że nie tędy droga…  
– Prawdę mówiąc nie wiem, czy dałbym radę żyć normalnie, gdyby coś ci się stało – wyznał, starając się włożyć w mocny uścisk swojej dłoni na ręce Harry'ego tyle otuchy, ile tylko umiał. Dłoń przyjaciela w jego uścisku była bezwładna, lecz w jednym kąciku jego ust pojawił mały, trochę sarkastyczny, trochę… gorzki… ale jednak uśmiech. – Tobie i Hermionie – dodał. Wyraz twarzy Harry'ego zmienił się nagle. Wyszarpał palce spomiędzy palców Rona.  
– Nie! – wrzasnął ze stwardniałym spojrzeniem. – Tak się nie da, Ron! To _ty_ musisz z tym skończyć!  
– O czym ty mówisz? – zdenerwował się Ron, kładąc odtrąconą dłoń na skraju kanapy.  
– To jest moje życie! I będę prowadził je tak jak mi się podoba! Tak jak tego _potrzebuję_. Chyba… chyba, że możesz mi dać coś w zamian? – zapytał, wysuwając podbródek i nachylając się nad nim, mrugając powiekami, jakby musiał ogniskować wzrok.  
– O czym ty mówisz? – powtórzył Ron bezmyślnie, czując nagły chłód w klatce piersiowej pod wpływem odpychającej, drwiącej miny Harry'ego, która pasowała może do Draco Malfoya, ale nie do _najlepszego przyjaciela_ Rona.  
– Nie ma czegoś takiego jak ja i Hermiona! – krzyknął Harry, machając mu rękami przed oczami. – Nie jesteśmy już w Hogwarcie! Nie możesz zabraniać mi sypiać z kimkolwiek zapragnę i karmić mnie opowiastkami o tym, jak to nie możesz żyć beze mnie… i Hermiony! Nie możesz wchodzić mi do sypialni i… W tym kontekście po prostu nie ma czegoś takiego jak ja i Hermiona! Ja _albo_ Hermiona, Ron! A ty już zdecydowałeś, więc jeżeli nie planujesz mi tego wynagrodzić, to nie mieszaj się do tego, co robię w łóżku!  
– O czym ty… – powtórzył Ron po raz trzeci, czując, że brakuje mu tchu.

Harry przerwał mu brutalnie.  
– Dobrze wiesz, o czym mówię! – wykrzyczał wściekle – Myślisz, że nie chciałbym, żeby… że też nie chciałbym po prostu obudzić się pewnego dnia i stwierdzić… Zwyczajnie obrócić głowę w bok i nagle zobaczyć… – plątał się, wgapiając się w swoje dłonie, którymi przed momentem machał Ronowi przez twarzą gniewnie. Tym razem jego spojrzenie zaczęło robić się coraz bardziej bezradne, a Ron z przerażeniem zorientował się, że za chwilę usłyszy coś, co nie pozwoli mu dłużej łudzić się, że słowa Harry'ego można interpretować na różne sposoby.  
– Harry, ale ja.. – powiedział, wyciągając ręce przed siebie, nie wiedząc do końca w jakim celu. Chyba chciał złapać Harry'ego i porządnie nic potrząsnąć, kazać mu otrząsnąć się z tego żałosnego stanu, w którym tkwił od tylu tygodni, przez który leżał teraz przed nim pijany, dygoczący i… prawie nagi.

Ale Harry złapał go za obie dłonie, zanim Ron zdążył dotrzeć do jego barków.

– Przecież… – zapowietrzył się, czując przypływ paniki. – Wiesz, że cię kocham, ale… – zaczął, jednak zanim zdążył wypowiedzieć następną, _kluczową_ część zdania, Harry pociągnął go na siebie, a on musiał na to pozwolić, bo w następnej chwili znajdował się na nim… na _Harrym_, patrzącym na niego znowu bez złości, tylko z tym okropnym smutkiem, którego Ron nie mógł zdzierżyć.  
– Naprawdę bym tego chciał. Po prostu odwrócić się i doznać olśnienia – powiedział. Zszokowanemu Ronowi wydało się, ze jego głos drży, co nie byłoby dziwne, bo przecież Ron czuł, że ciało pod nim lekko się trzęsie. Potem Harry zniżył głos do szeptu i Ron musiał się wysilić, żeby w ogóle coś usłyszeć… nie będąc pewnym, czy naprawdę słyszy właśnie _to_… – Więc jeżeli nie masz zamiaru niczego mi zaoferować w zamian… To przestań się wtrącać w moje życie osobiste.  
– Ale… ale… – wydukał Ron, czując nagły dyskomfort pod wpływem wyraźnego drgnięcia penisa Harry'ego w okolicach swojego uda.  
– Ale popatrzyłeś w drugi bok… – szepnął Harry z pociemniałym, obnażonym spojrzeniem, wyglądając tak nieszczęśliwie, że Ron poczuł nagle straszną potrzebę, by go przytulić. Nie mógł tego zrobić, bo pod plecami Harry'ego była kanapa, więc położył mu dłoń na policzku, starając się zwalczyć przekonanie, że jest to bardzo zły pomysł, skoro znajduje się właśnie _na_ nim.  
– Harry… – powiedział, głaszcząc go po włosach delikatnie, wiedząc, że powinien natychmiast się odsunąć, powinien bezzwłocznie wstać…  
Ale spojrzenie Harry'ego po prostu go dobijało i nagły, okropny paroksyzm świadomości, że to z jego powodu to spojrzenie jest takie rozpaczliwie, sprawiło, że skręcił mu się żołądek.  
Harry jęknął. Ron poczuł nacisk jego ręki w swoich włosach. Nie chciał wiedzieć, co pojawi się we wzroku przyjaciela, jeżeli teraz wstanie i nie był też dłużej w stanie mierzyć się z tym smutnym, podszytym… nadzieją… wyrazem twarzy, więc pozwolił dłoni Harry'ego przycisnąć swoją głowę do jego ust.  
Miał miękkie wargi, smakował whisky i to był _Harry_, jego najlepszy przyjaciel, któremu chciał tylko pomóc, a teraz leżał na nim, wgniatał go a kanapę i na pewno to, co robił nie mogło mu pomóc – a całował go właśnie z narastającym popłochem, który próbował zamaskować wgryzając się w jego usta mocniej, wkładając język głębiej, szybciej.  
– Ron… – jęknął Harry. Ron uniósł lekko głowę, by popatrzeć mu w oczy. – Powiedz… proszę cię… powiedz, że możesz mi to dać… daj mi to.  
Wyglądał smutno. Ron powinien się wycofać, teraz był na to odpowiedni moment… _ostatni_ moment, a mimo to zamknął oczy i wrócił do całowania Harry'ego, tylko po to, żeby schować się przed tym wzrokiem. Czuł się oszołomiony. Pozwolił Harry'emu przyciskać się do siebie, pozwolił mu wsunąć ręce po koszulkę na plecach, a sam zsunął dłoń na jego biodro – twarde, kościste, obce – i w panice ścisnął je mocno. Czuł dłonie Harry'ego na swoich własnych biodrach, po swoich bokach, czuł wierzgnięcia ciała pod swoim.

Oderwał się od ust przyjaciela i zaczął przygryzać jego szyję, lizać sine znaki pozostawione przez… kogoś innego… przez jednego z tych pieprzonych gnojków z cholernego klubu, którzy po prostu chcieli zaciągnąć Harry'ego do łóżka na jedną noc. A teraz był tutaj on, jak jeden z nich… Nie… nie, bo przecież on… kochał go. Naprawdę go kochał.  
Harry chwycił go za głowę i wcisnął mu język do ust, a następnie zajęczał spazmatycznie, dokładnie w chwili, w której Ron poczuł jak ręce Harry'ego … doprawdy nie wiedział jak się tam znalazły… rozpięły jego rozporek. Otumaniony podniósł się lekko i pozwolił mu zsunąć bokserki ze swoich bioder na uda razem ze spodniami. Wzdrygnął się, kiedy poczuł na nagiej skórze pleców dotyk łydek Harry'ego, który owinął mu nogi wokół bioder.  
Ron poczuł, że z twarzy odpływa mu cała krew. Nie mógł powiedzieć, by odpłynęła w kierunku jego penisa, bo był naprawdę mało podniecony. Cała ta sytuacja przyprawiała go raczej o histerię i... wyraźną, _kompletną_ utratę szarych komórek. Co się stało z jego mózgiem, dlaczego pozwolił na coś takiego? Z jakiej cholernej przyczyny znalazł się pomiędzy nogami swojego najlepszego przyjaciela… _całkowicie_ nagiego Harry'ego… Ron nie miał pojęcia, kiedy i gdzie zniknęły jego bokserki. Był _pewien_, że sam ich nie ściągnął.  
Odsunął się w panice. Łydki Harry'ego opadły z jego pleców na boki.  
– Ron…? – W jego spojrzeniu już czaił się okropny zawód.  
Ron usłyszał swój własny oddech, ciężki ze zdenerwowania.  
– Wszystko… wszystko dobrze – powiedział. Niepewność wymalowana na twarzy Harry'ego zwyczajnie go przerażała.  
Harry wciąż patrzył tak samo, a Ron przeniósł wzrok niżej: na wąski tors unoszący się w szybkim tempie, linię czarnych włosków biegnących przez brzuchów w dół, poprzez gęstszą kępkę włosów łonowych do wpółwzwiedzionego, różowawego członka, przechylonego lekko w prawo. Ten widok bynajmniej go nie uspokajał. Podobnie jak widok nóg Harry'ego, rozłożonych szeroko… Przed nim.  
Przecież nie może się teraz wycofać. Nie może go tak _zostawić_.  
Więc wziął głęboki oddech, splunął we własną dłoń i przybliżył ją do swojego penisa. Po krótkiej chwili objął go, zaczynając powoli poruszać ręką. Miał wrażenie, jakby nie dotykał się sam, ale jakby robiła to kompletnie inna osoba, niemal wbrew jego woli. Harry mierzył go spojrzeniem przez cały czas, całą wieczność, zanim Ron poczuł się gotowy – przynajmniej _fizycznie_ – żeby zrobić to, co zamierzał… Co teraz już musiał.  
Ponownie nachylił się nad ciałem przyjaciela, biorąc głęboki oddech i mając nadzieję, że starczy mu miłości na to, czego chciał od niego Harry.  
Przyjaciel zamknął oczy – jego stopy znowu znalazły się na plecach Rona – i odrzucił głowę w tył. Ron chwycił go pod kolanami, żeby przycisnąć je do jego torsu i ułatwić sobie dostęp do… Do…  
– Nie mogę – powiedział. Harry otworzył oczy, a Ron uciekł spojrzeniem zanim uderzyłaby w niego ta cała fala uczuć, których nie chciał, żeby Harry doświadczał. – Nie mogę – powtórzył zmuszając nogi Harry'ego, które zdawały się ciężkie i twarde, jak odlane z wosku, do opadnięcia na kanapę. – Przepraszam – wykrztusił, podrywając się z łóżka i podciągając spodnie.

Nawet nie wiedział za co przeprasza. Czy za to, że nie dał rady, że nie przerwał tego wcześniej czy za to, że w ogóle powstrzymał Harry'ego przed wyjściem z klubu.

– Na Merlina, przepraszam cię – Zatoczył się, jakby to on był pijany. Stanął tyłem do Harry'ego, w rozpaczy wkładając sobie palce we włosy i mając ochotę mocno za nie pociągnąć. – Naprawdę cię kocham. Chciałem, żebyś był szczęśliwy. Naprawdę jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy. Ty i… Hermiona – dodał, pragnąc natychmiast się aportować.  
Zrobił to, zanim zdążył usłyszeć odpowiedź.  
Hermiona miała rację. Naprawdę był smarkaczem.

KONIEC


End file.
